1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode, a laser diode or the like, made of a semiconductor material, or a photosensing device, such as a pin photodiode or the like. The invention also relates to an optoelectronic integrated circuit in which such a light emitting device and/or a photosensing device, and an electronic device are integrated on the same substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that perform high-efficiency light emission by current injection, and high-efficiency photosensing devices are being practically used mainly using III-V compound semiconductors, such as AlGaAs/GaAs compounds, InGaAsP/InP compounds and the like. Particularly, as for infrared light emitting/photosensing devices, devices for optical communication using an optical fiber, and for optical interconnection for high-speed signal wiring between electronic apparatuses or within an electronic apparatus are being developed.
However, since III-V semiconductors contain elements whose reverse on the earth is small, such as In and the like, and/or elements having strong toxicity, such as As and the like, it is intended to use such elements as small as possible from the viewpoint of environmental problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device that contains an element having little environmental problem (for example, Fe), and a method for manufacturing the same.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device having multiple layers includes at least one layer including iron silicide. At least part of the layer including iron silicide is subjected to oxidation processing.
In one embodiment, the layer including iron silicide is made of beta-iron disilicide and operates as an active layer of a light emitting device, and at least a partial region of the active layer operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide operates as a light emitting device provided above and/or below an active layer, and at least a partial region of the layer including iron silicide operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In still another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide is made of beta-iron disilicide and constitutes a light absorbing layer in a photosensing device, and a partial region of the light absorbing layer operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In yet another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide operates as a photosensing device provided above and/or below a light absorbing layer, and at least a partial region of the layer including iron silicide operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In yet a further embodiment, the layer including iron silicide includes one of calcium, manganese, magnesium, barium, chromium, iridium, osmium, ruthenium and rhenium.
In still another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide is made of beta-iron disilicide.
In still another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide operates as a light emitting device provided near an active layer in which beta-iron disilicide fine particles are embedded within silicon, and at least part of the layer including iron silicide operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In still another embodiment, part of the multiple layers constitutes reflecting mirrors provided so as to sandwich an active layer, and light is output in at least one direction perpendicular to a plane where the multiple layers are formed.
In still another embodiment, the reflecting mirror comprises the layer including iron silicide.
In still another embodiment, part of the multiple layers is configured so as to sandwich an active layer to form clad layers including silicon, and light is output in at least one direction perpendicular to a plane where the multiple layers are formed.
In still another embodiment, part of the clad layer including silicon comprises the layer including iron silicide, and a region including iron oxide formed by the oxidation processing operates as a confining clad layer for a light guide channel in a lateral direction.
In still another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide is made of beta-iron disilicide and constitutes a light absorbing layer in a photosensing device, and a partial region of the light absorbing layer operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In still another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide operates as a photosensing device provided above and/or below a light absorbing layer, and at least a partial region of the layer including iron silicide operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In still another embodiment, the layer including iron silicide operates as a photosensing device provided near a light absorbing layer in which beta-iron disilicide fine particles are embedded within silicon, and at least part of the layer including iron silicide operates as an insulating region by the oxidation processing.
In still another embodiment, the oxidation processing is performed by supplying molecules or atoms for oxidizing the layer including iron silicide from side portions, to sequentially oxidize the layer including iron silicide from the side portions toward a center.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an integrated circuit includes the above-described semiconductor device and an electronic integrated circuit that are integrated on a same substrate.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an optoelectronic integrated circuit includes a light emitting device, a photosensing device and an electronic integrated circuit that are integrated on a same silicon substrate in the above-described integrated circuit.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an electronic apparatus includes a module or a package incorporated therein, in which the above-described optoelectronic integrated circuit is mounted on an optoelectronic mounting board.
According yet a further aspect of the present invention, a light transmission system includes the above-described optoelectronic integrated circuit incorporated therein. Information transmission is performed using an optical fiber.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a light emitting device includes an active layer and clad layers. The active layer includes beta-iron disilicide that is oxidized at portions surrounding the active layer.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.